Le monde est si beau
by charis13
Summary: On dit souvent que lorsqu’on pense que notre heure est arrivée, on revoit notre vie entière défiler devant nos yeux. Luna, enfermée dans les cachots du manoir Malfoy, se souvient. Grâce à elle, Ollivander acceptera de continuer à vivre, à espérer.
1. Au fond du cachot, la Lune brille

**Une nouvelle fic qui aura pour personnages principaux Ollivander et Luna. J'espère que ça vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Je publierai si possible une fois toutes les deux semaines, en raison de plusieurs autres fics en cours.**

**Si vous avez des questions sur l'histoire, n'hésitez pas à venir les poser sur le forum que je coadministre : **http : // hp-writeordream . xooit . org / portal . php (enlever les espaces)

**Résumé complet : **

On dit souvent que lorsqu'on pense que notre heure est arrivée, on revoit notre vie entière défiler devant nos yeux. Luna, enfermée dans les cachots du manoir Malfoy, se souvient. Pour elle, le monde est paré de couleurs que personne d'autre ne voit. Alors que Ollivander, à ses côtés, est prêt à lâcher prise, elle décide de lui faire prendre conscience que malgré tous les meurtres, malgré le mal qui règne, le monde est si beau…

**Chapitre 1 : Au fond du cachot, la Lune brille : **

La porte du cachot se referma dans un claquement.

Encore aveuglé par la lumière qui avait envahi le cachot, lorsque la porte s'était ouverte, Ollivander se recroquevilla un peu plus dans le coin où il s'était réfugié, comme pour échapper aux coups, à la souffrance. Il était trop vieux pour tout cela. Il ne survivrait pas longtemps.

Il comptait dans sa tête le nombre de repas qu'on lui avait servi depuis que le Lord l'avait emprisonné ici. C'était son seul moyen de garder la notion du temps. Mais parfois, il se réveillait désorienté, et se demandait s'il ne s'était pas passé plus d'une journée depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait ouvert les yeux. Les douleurs dans ses articulations, qu'il prenait autrefois pour le signe que le temps commençait à rattraper son corps, étaient aujourd'hui pour lui des tortures. Dans ce cachot froid et humide, tout était une torture. Le sol de pierre sur lequel il était contraint de dormir, le brouet froid et au vague gout d'aliments moisis qu'on lui servait une fois par jour, l'odeur de ses propres déjections, jamais nettoyées, l'absence de lumière, sa présence lorsqu'on venait le chercher…

Parce que le Lord n'abandonnait pas. Il était convaincu que Ollivander savait quelque chose, quelque chose qui pourrait expliquer que le jeune Potter le mettait encore et toujours en échec, semaine après semaine, année après année. Sous les tortures, il lui avait parlé de la connexion entre les baguettes, de la plume de phœnix jumelle. Mais le Lord avait changé de baguette, et le résultat avait été le même. Rien ne pouvait expliquer ce miracle, mis à part, Ollivander en était convaincu, que la magie elle-même mettait Voldemort en échec, qu'un élément qui les dépassait été intervenu dans le but de rétablir un semblant d'ordre cosmique.

Il se souvint du jour où ils sont venus le chercher. Il les a suppliés de ne pas abimer ses chères baguettes, le travail de toute une vie. Les mangemorts se sont juste servis, dévalisant son stock, affirmant qu'ils les réquisitionnaient. Leurs rires gras résonnaient dans la pièce tandis que l'un d'eux maintenait fermement le pauvre Ollivander, qui se débattait. Le Lord avait besoin de lui, affirmaient-ils. Et au moins, Ollivander ne pourrait plus fournir en baguettes des soit disant sorciers indignes de fouler le sol. Tous ces sang-de-bourbe à qui il avait eu l'audace de vendre l'héritage des sorciers. L'un d'eux, un grand blond, affirma que si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il serait déjà mort, mais que le Lord le voulait vivant.

A présent, il était fatigué des tortures. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour aider Potter, et le Lord allait comprendre tôt ou tard qu'il ne pouvait rien pour lui, mis à part créer des baguettes, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il était le seul expert dans ce domaine. La prochaine fois qu'on viendrait le cherchait, il mourrait, il le savait. De gré ou de force.

Il se traina jusqu'à l'endroit où les mangemorts laissaient habituellement l'eau et le repas, dans le coin de la pièce le plus près de la porte. Sa main foula le sol, mais ne trouva pas la coupelle d'acier habituelle. Peut être les mangemorts l'avaient-elle changée de place, dans le but de le torturer encore plus, de faire de sa fin de vie un enfer sur terre ?

Ollivander se laissa tomber dos au sol, et sentit des larmes s'insinuer dans les replis profonds de sa peau. Trop faible pour sangloter, il laissa ses joues s'humidifier, incapable d'agir, désormais. Il allait rester là, rester là et attendre que la mort vienne le chercher. La mort allait se pencher sur lui, et…

- Qui est là ?

Une petite main tâtait ses vêtements en lambeaux, remontait doucement jusqu'à son visage, essuyant ses larmes, dans l'obscurité. La mort avait les mains douces et chaudes.

- Vous m'entendez ?

- Qui…

- Ah, c'est donc monsieur. Vous savez s'il y a de l'eau, par là ? J'ai très soif.

Le petit être se déplaça dans le cachot, ses mains frôlant le sol devant elle. Une jeune fille, apparemment. Une jeune fille à la voix rêveuse, une voix reconnaissable. Il se souvint, six ans plus tôt, des cheveux d'un blond sale dans lesquels étaient accrochés des feuilles mortes, des brins d'herbe... Son nom lui échappait. Si seulement il pouvait voir sa baguette, il se souviendrait tout de suite.

- Oh ! J'ai trouvé quelque chose, de petit et pointu. Un dard de Billywig ? Ah non, un clou.

- Un… Un clou ?

- Oui, je crois bien. Il y en a peut être d'autres, qui sait !

La jeune fille continua son exploration, apparemment excitée par sa chasse aux trésors. Cela semblait si étrange, alors qu'ils étaient tous deux enfermés ici, sans aucun espoir d'en sortir. Mais l'avait-elle réalisé ? Ce n'était qu'une enfant.

- Non, finalement, il n'y en a pas d'autres. Tant pis, gardons-le quand même, ça peut être utile si des bandimons nous attaquent. Vous vous appelez comment, au fait ? demanda-t-elle, comme si elle parlait de la pluie et du beau temps.

- Oll… Ollivander.

- Ollivander ? Comme le fabricant de baguettes ? Vous êtes son frère jumeau ? Papa a toujours dit que…

Mais de quoi parlait-elle ? Quel frère jumeau ?

- Vous savez, celui qui part chercher des éléments magiques pour fabriquer les baguettes pendant que l'autre tient la boutique. Papa l'a croisé, un jour, en Afrique. Il essayait d'arracher un poil à un Gryffon pendant que Papa le prenait en photo.

- Je n'ai pas de frère jumeau, petite.

- Ah… Alors c'était qui, ce jour-là ? Quelqu'un qui avait pris du polynectar et se faisait passer pour vous ? Est-ce que vous vous souvenez que quelqu'un vous aurait pris des cheveux, un jour ?

Un fou-rire irrépressible s'échappa de la gorge de Ollivander. Cette gamine était totalement folle. Il avait mal aux côtes, à cause du manque d'entrainement. Une toux grasse s'empara de lui, et il se cambra, crachant du sang. Un gout métallique lui envahit la bouche. Quelques instants plus tard, il sentit un corps chaud tout près de lui. La gamine lui passait la main en cercles dans son dos, dans un geste maladroit. Cela faisait tellement de bien…

- Petite, quel est ton nom ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rendue rauque par le manque d'entrainement.

- Je m'appelle Luna. Luna Lovegood.

Il se souvint alors. La fille de Xenophilius Lovegood. Celui qui croyait en l'existence des Ronflacs Cornus. Tout s'expliquait tout à coup. Au fond de lui, il se dit que c'était une belle façon de mourir, que de rire une dernière fois avant de partir.

Les semaines commencèrent à s'égrainer, et malgré lui, Ollivander se rendit compte qu'il reprenait des forces. Ils allaient surement mourir, et il ne pensait pas que la jeune fille en fut consciente. Il avait trouvé une chose à laquelle se raccrocher, en la personne de cette gamine un peu étrange, un peu loufoque, qui parlait sans arrêt, de choses qu'il ne comprenait même pas. Mais sa voix était comme une musique, un souffle vital, et il espérait qu'elle ne se taise jamais.

Car à partir du moment de son arrivée, le cachot avait semblé se réchauffer, luire d'une douce lueur. Celle d'un rayon de Lune.

**Votre avis compte ! Dois-je continuer ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !**


	2. Le monde entier est symphonie

J'espère que j'ai encore des lecteurs depuis le temps que je n'ai pas publié... Mais c'est une fic un peu différente de ce que j'ai l'habitude d'écrire, aussi les sources d'inspiration sont assez improbables. Alors je préfère attendre que la Muse se décide à ramener sa fraise plutôt que d'écrire du banal.

Ce chapitre m'a été inspiré par la chanson des Têtes Raides "Je chante" que je vous conseille particulièrement, très visuelle, très déstabilisante dans son style. En tout cas c'est mon ressenti.

Merci à ma beta-lectrice Dobbymcl, qui me motive depuis plusieurs mois sur ce chapitre, je l'ai faite attendre, la pauvre...

**EDIT : **Désolée pour la double alerte, j'avais oublié d'enlever un des commentaires de ma bêta...

* * *

Le monde entier est symphonie

Le Lord insistait. Le Lord attendait des réponses. C'était devenu une obsession, et Ollivander ne pouvait lui non plus penser à autre chose. C'était comme une vérité qui lui échappait, un savoir qu'il aurait dû acquérir voila des siècles, et qui restait hors de portée. Il se demandait ce qu'il avait laissé passer, quelle erreur il avait pu connaitre qui l'empêchât de répondre à cette question si pointue sur son savoir. Quelle pouvait donc être la nature de la connexion entre la baguette de Potter et celle de Tom Jedusor? Comment un mage aussi brillant, même fou, pouvait-il croire un seul instant à l'histoire de la Baguette de Sureau ?

Quelque part, il se sentait pris en défaut, comme lorsque autrefois, son père lui apprenait le métier de ses aïeux, et qu'il ne s'en montrait pas digne. Il n'était pas digne d'être un Ollivander, et ceci était comme une subtile punition à son incompétence. Si seulement son père était de ce monde…. Non, car sinon ça aurait été lui qui aurait été capturé. Mais d'un autre côté… Il l'aurait presque souhaité à présent, malgré la honte qui l'envahissait à cette idée. Il aurait souhaité que quelqu'un d'autre souffre à sa place, et cette simple idée était la source de tant de mal être que la seule façon d'en détourner son esprit… Etait de chercher la Solution. Ce qui serait sa porte de sortie ou son tombeau.

Si seulement il pouvait trouver les réponses à ces questions… Le Seigneur des Ténèbres serait satisfait. Il ne le torturerait plus. Il n'aurait plus de raison de… De le garder en vie. Comme s'il vivait encore. Ce lambeau de vie abandonné dans un vieux cachot au sol rendu poisseux par les déchets humains. Eux.

Une fois dans le Trou, ils n'existaient plus. L'obscurité les empêchait de distinguer les visages. Dans l'obscurité, plus d'identité, plus… Rien. Rien que des déchets dont on se débarrassait à tour de bras, sans se souvenir de ceux qui avaient précédé.

Son esprit enfiévré se tourna vers l'Angle du cachot. Ce dernier avait acquis une signification particulière depuis quelques temps. Cet angle duquel un doux chant s'élevait, dans l'obscurité. Miss Lovegood n'en sortait que très rarement, apportant à la pièce un sens, un pole. C'était son angle, son point de repère.

Une voix d'enfant, douce dans la nuit, une lumière impossible à éteindre. Une langue étrange, curieusement chantante, lourde de sens bien qu'inaccessible. Un chant terrible, qui essayait à lui seul de couvrir les hurlements qui parvenaient jusqu'aux cachots. Au-dessus d'elle, Luna le savait, d'autres se faisait torturer. Surement par Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Luna n'avait jamais aimé L'appeler ainsi. Elle avait l'impression d'un lourd secret, trop lourd à porter pout ses petites épaules. Alors, elle Lui avait donné tout un tas de noms, dans sa tête. Vieux-Sourd-Quadragénaire, ou Verte-Salmonelle-Querelleuse. Cela la rassurait de savoir que dans sa tête, elle Le contrôlait. Car lorsqu'elle se retrouvait face à Lui, tout était différent.

Il l'avait « interrogée », lorsqu'elle était arrivée dans le cachot. Il avait essayé de lui faire avouer l'endroit où se cachait Harry Potter. Elle avait observé avec curiosité celui qui fascinait autant qu'il effrayait, cette face plate si semblable à celui d'un serpent, un de ces reptiles lisses et blancs, au poison insidieux, non pas un de ces venins qui vous tuent instantanément, mais bien un de ceux qui vous laissent enfiévrés, fous de douleur, jusqu'à ce que la démence vous envahisse et que l'automutilation consiste en la seule solution pour dominer la douleur. Elle avait senti un tiraillement dans son esprit, non une caresse comme seuls les meilleurs legilimens en sont capables, mais plutôt comme des ongles qui crissent sur un tableau, jusqu'à ce qu'elle abdique et ouvre la porte sur le monde intérieur.

Mais Il avait été bien déçu par ce qu'il avait rencontré. L'esprit de Luna était bien trop complexe à mettre à jour, même pour le plus grand mage noir de notre temps. Ou bien était-il au contraire bien trop simple, trop évident pour que l'on parvienne à le cerner. D'habitude, lorsqu'il entrait dans l'esprit de quelqu'un, il y rencontrait des trames de pensées, de souvenirs, selon des schémas plus ou moins bien définis. Il ne s'attendait surement pas à y découvrir des paysages, des mers brillantes qui en définissaient les frontières ou plutôt l'absence de frontières, des reliefs toujours changeants aux contours improbables, des lieux dans lesquels en absence de guides, on pouvait tout à fait se perdre.

Il ressentait la douleur de la jeune fille sous ses charges, et martelait son esprit de questions, dans l'espoir que cette opération ne soit pas qu'un vaste fiasco. Poussé à bout par les phrases sans queue ni tête qui s'échappaient de la bouche de la jeune fille, Lord Voldemort avait eu du mal à se retenir de se débarrasser de cette folle inutile. Mais il espérait toujours que Potter, dans un élan héroïque, vienne se jeter dans la gueule du loup pour récupérer son amie.

Luna avait mis du temps à se remettre. Elle avait passé plusieurs jours immobile dans son angle, sanglotant doucement, sous le choc. Puis elle avait repris son doux chant, comme si elle revenait à elle. Ollivander avait eu l'impression de recommencer à respirer, puis l'angoisse était revenue.

- Mr Ollivander, tu chantes avec moi ?

Plusieurs sentiments contradictoires l'envahirent à cette intervention rendue étrange de par son infantilité dans une bouche presque adulte. L'agacement, d'avoir été interrompu alors qu'il essayait désespérément de trouver une solution, une explication à son enfermement, à cette fin si peu digne pour un homme de sa réputation. Il s'y était fait, personne ne viendrait le chercher. Il finirait ses jours ici, et il voulait au moins savoir pourquoi. Et cette étrangère, en tous sens du terme, voulait qu'il chante ?

Mais quelque part, il se sentait ému. Emu par ce contact purement humain, dont il avait perdu l'habitude depuis tant de… Jours ? Mois ? Semaines ? Années ? Quelle importance lorsque vous étiez condamnés à l'enfer à perpétuité ?

- Je ne sais pas chanter, s'entendit-il répondre.

C'était ce qu'il avait toujours dit en de telles circonstances. Un fabriquant de baguettes, lui disait son père, était quelqu'un de sérieux, quelqu'un qui devait conserver une part de mystère afin que le respect dû à la profession perdure. Mais lorsqu'il était seul, dans son atelier, il se laissait parfois aller à quelques ballades de son pays… Il s'était même demandé si la magie de ses œuvres n'en était pas altérée, modifiée, et que les baguettes ainsi nées n'allaient pas instinctivement vers des personnes capables de leur offrir ce qu'elles avaient connu lorsqu'elles avaient été fabriquées. Comme si elles recherchaient une vie de bohème, une vie de poème.

Le silence s'installa entre eux, et le regret l'assaillit. Au fond de lui, il espérait qu'elle insiste. Juste pour qu'on lui parle. Juste pour entendre une autre voix que celle de celui de « là-haut ». Celui de la salle de torture dans lequel on le conduisait presque tous les jours à présent. C'était ainsi qu'il l'appelait. Finalement, s'il avait eu vent du Vieux-Sourd-Quadragénaire, ou de la Verte-Salmonelle-Querelleuse, il se serait découvert des talents de poète.

- Mais je ne parle pas de ce genre de chansons, rétorqua Luna de sa voix la plus rêveuse, comme si elle argumentait avec elle-même.

- Il n'y a qu'un genre de chansons, celle que l'on chante. Et je ne sais pas chanter, s'énerva Ollivander.

Quelques notes de musiques interrogatives s'échappèrent de l'Angle.

- Le monde entier est chanson. Si on chante, on maintient le monde en vie, et alors personne ne peut le tuer. Si vous ne voyiez pas, comme feriez-vous pour savoir de quelle couleur est le ciel ?

- Ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens, petite.

- Si vous tendez l'oreille, le grattement du cloporte vers la porte dans le deuxième trou à droite dans le mur battra la mesure. Puis ce seront les gargouillis de votre ventre qui renchériront, et lorsque vous vous énervez, c'est les battements de votre cœur qui imposeront le tempo. Alors, tous les autres instruments seront déréglés, et tout s'accélèrera pour essayer de vous rattraper.

Un grand soupir s'échappa de la bouche du fabricant de baguettes. Il s'était presque laissé entrainer. Mais elle voulait seulement lui dire qu'il la stressait.

- Si c'est ça ta chanson, alors je chante déjà, non ?

- Vous n'avez pas compris. Je chante, je chante pour voir ce que je ne vois plus. Un peu comme si j'étais devenue aveugle, vous savez ? Si je chante, je deviens un peu Voyante, quelque part.

La pitié envahit l'ainé tandis qu'il commençait à comprendre où elle venait en venir. Mais déjà, elle reprenait son monologue, comme si elle avait besoin de s'épancher, pour une fois de faire partager son monde intérieur. Comme si ce dernier menaçait de perdre de sa réalité si personne d'autre ne savait ce qu'il contenait. Comme s'il fallait perpétuer ce savoir pour qu'il existe.

Car si elle venait à perdre son monde intérieur, elle ne serait plus qu'une… Humaine. Son monde intérieur était un pouvoir magique, ce qui la différenciait de cette marée humaine qui n'avait que la vie réelle pour vivre. Ils perdaient la moitié du temps imparti sur terre en se contentant de ce qu'ils pouvaient toucher. Si son monde intérieur survivait, elle garderait son pouvoir. Elle resterait une héroïne capable, qui sait, de survivre, jusqu'à…

« Alors je me souviens, et je chante ce que je me souviens. A cette heure-ci… Je crois que nous sommes le matin, non ? Parce qu'on n'a toujours pas eu à manger. Alors à cette heure-ci, le soleil brûle déjà par-dessus la maison, et il faut que je me lève ou je vais avoir trop chaud dans ma chambre. C'est comme si le Grand Brûlant me chassait du lit. Le jour nait à peine que la nuit est déjà morte. Je descends les escaliers, et plus je descends, plus je sens l'air frais du dehors qui me caresse la peau. Je le remercie d'atténuer la brûlure loin des vitres de ma fenêtre.

Il y a la bouilloire de papa qui siffle, et les pigeons voyageurs auxquels papa essaie d'apprendre le métier de hibou qui roucoulent. Les oiseaux piaillent de tous les côtés, comme s'ils voulaient nous rappeler qu'il faut qu'on se lève, parce qu'il est déjà tard. Et il sera bientôt trop tard pour prendre le petit déjeuner, alors je vais au bord de la rivière, je vais chercher des ravegourdes. Elles palpitent doucement, quand on les tient dans les mains. Papa dit que c'est le cœur de la nature qui se manifeste en elles, que c'est pour ça qu'il faut en consommer, pour se rapprocher du cœur de la nature.

Sur le chemin, ce sont mes pieds qui battent la mesure à leur tour, comme un tambour sur la terre, parce que ça fait un bruit sourd quand je cours. Mais après il y a des graviers sur la route, alors c'est comme si le sol roule sous mes pieds, j'accélère, et j'entends les lapins qui s'enfuient à toute vitesse. On arrive à la rivière, et c'est elle qui chante le plus fort à présent, il y a un peu de courant, assez pour que les petits cailloux roulent tout au fond, et que le bruit des saumons qui sautent hors de l'eau se confonde avec le vacarme du reste.

A toi maintenant, monsieur Ollivander. Chante ce que tu te souviens. »

Lorsque sa voix s'interrompit, Luna souffla de soulagement. Ollivander prit quant à lui de grandes inspirations, se rendant compte qu'il avait retenu sa respiration pendant tout l'exposé, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête brusquement, transporté au son des « instruments de musique » de la chanson de Luna, ces phrases qui s'enchainaient sans véritable mélodie, avec seulement une accentuation de certaines syllabes, ce qui donnait à son récit un relief, un rythme. Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma, respira de nouveau profondément. La lâcheté faillit l'emporter, cette vieille habitude qui le poussait à suivre les instructions de son paternel, de ne pas faire quelque chose qui ne seyait pas à son rang, celui de sa profession. Mais dans ce nouveau monde dans lequel ils étaient enfermés, ils étaient bien loin du politiquement correct. Il fallait du courage pour défier son éducation. Cependant, Luna était bien plus réelle que ces concepts. Et elle avait besoin de lui. Il pouvait encore être utile… Peut être.

Alors, il se lança.

« A cette heure-ci, je suis dans mon atelier. Je ponce une branche de cerisier très fragile, très cassante, à l'aide d'un bout de papier de verre. Ca crisse au départ, puis au fur et à mesure que l'écorce se détache, le son se fait plus moelleux, et je dois changer de grain de papier, car celui-ci est trop épais. Je fais tomber un petit marteau par terre, et il tinte sur le sol de pierre. Ca résonne dans entre les murs.

A présent, c'est la sonnerie de la boutique qui retentit. Je laisse patienter le client un petit peu le temps de laisser la magie des lieux l'imprégner. Car c'est la meilleure façon de trouver une baguette pour un client. A sa façon de se tenir dans la boutique quand j'y entre à mon tour, je sais quelle baguette va le choisir. Ou plutôt dans quelle zone elle se trouve.

J'ouvre la porte et ses gonds grincent légèrement. J'ouvre la porte et…. »

Ollivander ne put aller plus loin, car il se souvenait de la dernière fois qu'il avait fait ces gestes si banals. Car ce n'était pas un client comme les autres qu'il avait découvert dans sa boutique. Ce serait surement son dernier client, celui qui l'exploitait pour fabriquer des baguettes à ses mangemorts depuis sa capture. Celui qui exigeait les réponses.

Luna dut sentir la tension, car elle reprit la parole à son tour. Elle reprit sa chanson.

« Papa travaille à son article du Chicaneur de la semaine prochaine. Il utilise sa machine à écrire magique, et ses doigts tapent sur les touches, très vite, puis il s'arrête quelques secondes pour réfléchir, et il reprend de plus belle, il tape de plus en plus fort. Puis il s'arrête de nouveau. »

Elle s'interrompit, comme si elle écoutait à ce moment-même son père, elle s'imprégna de l'ambiance.

« Les sons continueront, continueront jusqu'à ce que le soleil se couche, et ils ne s'arrêteront pas. La musique ne s'arrête jamais. Alors on ira se coucher, et on écoutera la musique de la nuit. Comme tous les autres. Celle qui nous fait rêver, avec ses ailes de chauves souris sous le toit, et les hiboux qui hululent, les lumières dans le village moldu pas trop loin, qui grésillent toujours un peu. Les torches, dans la maison, qui crépitent. Et on s'endormira, et dans nos rêves, on chantera. On chantera tous ensemble, sans même en avoir conscience, on chantera tous en cœur.»

Est-ce que les mangemorts chantent, eux-aussi ? Peut être ont-ils chanté, autrefois, mais aujourd'hui, est-que sont leurs chants, sont empreints de hurlements, de craquement d'os cassés ?...

Un frisson parcourut le dos de Ollivander à cette idée, et il sentit la douleur se réveiller. Il avait mal dans chacun de ses os, chacun de ses muscles, nerfs, articulations. Il pensa non sans une certaine ironie à la musique de son corps, composée de craquements, de gémissements, de souffles courts et de battements de cœur irréguliers. Alors, il se laissa aller à son enfance, en Ecosse. Il se laissa aller à la musique des matins dans la maison familiale, de l'accent chantant de sa mère, de sa façon si particulière de rouler les « r ». De ses courbes généreuses, dans lesquelles elle semblait accumuler tout son amour, pour mieux les envelopper entre ses bras fatigués. Alors, il se laissait totalement aller, il en ressortait à chaque fois plus sûr de lui, capable d'affronter toutes les épreuves. Il aurait aimé se blottir une fois de plus dans ses bras, lui dire combien il l'aimait, pour qu'elle le console et le réconforte.

Une larme coula sur sa joue lorsqu'il pensa à son père, à cette fierté qui semblait encore hanter ses yeux lorsqu'il était partit pour toujours, dans les bras de son fils, après lui avoir dit à quel point il était content que ce dernier ait développé ce savoir et cette expertise dans cet art si particulier qui caractérisait la famille Ollivander, cette réputation en tant que fabricant de baguettes. L'image de cet homme à l'allure sévère le rappelait toujours à ses obligations. Il le maintenait en vie.

Il avait aimé ces sensations que la jeune fille avait fait renaitre, ces souvenirs rendus plus vrais que nature par la chanson.

- Chante, Luna, murmura-t-il.  
Alors, la jeune fille reprit son chant surréaliste, auquel le vieil homme ne trouvait auparavant aucun sens. Il se laissa bercer par celui-ci, doucement, puis encore plus doucement encore. Ses lèvres s'animèrent à leur tour, et il se surprit à accompagner le chant, sans avoir conscience de ce qu'il disait.

« A partir de maintenant, je chante », pensa-t-il.

Et cette drôle d'idée étira le coin de ses lèvres en un grand sourire.

* * *

**PS : il y a une allusion cachée dans le chapitre. Le premier qui trouve a gagné. **

**Si ça vous a plu, ou si vous avez trouvé ça pas génial, n'hésitez pas à me le dire!**


End file.
